Falling Bathtub Scene
by SEXY-EVIL-FANGIRL
Summary: Sarah likes her Goblin Kings wet and bubbly... A steamy extract from an upcoming fic. Just putting this out there to see what people make of it and whether they want to read the whole thing... Please R&R xx


Sarah gasped as she took in the sight of the bathroom. Everything was made of marble, a large window at one end gave a magnificent view of the stars glittering like crystals in the sky and a large stack of fluffy white towels just begged to be touched. Two of the walls were covered completely, floor to ceiling, with a gigantic mirror. She stared at the huge round sunken bathtub in the middle of the room. One end was deeper than the other, with a bench for sitting on in the shallow end. Sarah was sure that the deepest end would cover her head if she were to stand in it. Around the edges were dozens of gleaming gold taps. She gave in to her curiosity and started experimenting. She discovered that some gushed water of various temperatures and others shot out streams of bubbles and foam. One poured forth creamy white foam that shimmered in the candlelight. Another shot out lavender bubbles that drifted over the surface of the water. A third, Sarah discovered, was a pearlescent peach scented froth. She quickly turned that one off, trying hard not to think of the crystal ballroom and failing miserably. Sighing, she leant down and turned off the taps. Slipping out of Jareth's silky robe, Sarah stepped down into the tub and allowed the water to blissfully caress her. She swam lazily over to the bench and sat on it, the frothy water lapping around her neck. She allowed her eyes to close and leant her head back against the marble rim of the bath, smiling serenely.

An amused chuckle brought her back to her senses. Whipping her head round she found Jareth lounging against the frame of the door watching her from under hooded lids, his eyes dark with arousal. A quick glance down his body confirmed it and had Sarah blushing. "I thought you were going to let me recover?" she protested. Jareth stepped forwards and bent down to the edge of the bath. "I was dearest, but that was before my imagination betrayed me… I doubt any man could resist the image of you so wet and delightfully flushed." His eyes swept over her as she moved closer to him, a smirk playing on his lips. "And you more than live up to my darkest fantasies precious…"

Sarah moved right to the edge and looked up at him from under her lashes. She leant her head back and moved up, her lips a hairs breadth from his. "Do I do this in your fantasies?" she murmured, before crushing her lips to his. She swept her tongue over his, the velvety warmth causing a moan to build up in both their throats. They broke apart for air and Jareth brushed fleeting kisses against her damp throat. "That and so much more you delicious thing."

Sarah grinned against the silky softness of his hair. Before he could move away she curled her fingers into the front of his white silk shirt and pulled him down into the water with her. Sarah watched the place where he had disappeared through the froth. He emerged spluttering, his hair plastered down over his face and water rivulets cascading down from his drenched clothing. Clothing, Sarah couldn't help but notice, that was now plastered to every inch of his lithely muscled body. He stood perfectly still, a mask of anger quickly replacing the one of intense shock. Sarah tried in vain to stifle the giggles that were quickly turning into full blown laughter. Jareth caught sight of his reflection and couldn't help but join in.

When they had both calmed down enough to breathe properly, Sarah went over to Jareth and pushed the hair back from his face. She smiled up at him and softly kissed his lips. He looked down at her with a vaguely amused expression and a single raised eyebrow. "You know you could have just invited me to share your bath, don't you?" Sarah grinned at him, "that's payback for the other night." Jareth growled at her. "Minx. Come here!"

Jareth swept Sarah up into his arms and pressed his mouth to hers. She twined her arms around his neck, her body pressed fully against his. His wet leather covered fingers played over every inch of her skin, setting her blood on fire. She moaned and wriggled her hips against his, causing him to gasp. She grinned and nibbled his bottom lip. His eyes, black from arousal, swept over her body. "Precious, I believe I am a tad overdressed, wouldn't you agree?" Sarah's eyes swept over him in return. "Allow me to assist you my King…" She ran her hands down from his shoulders, over his toned stomach and over his hips. One hand cupped him through his sodden tights. He gasped and moaned into her neck. She could feel he was painfully hard. She rubbed her hand against him, causing him to buck against her touch, seeking relief. Her other hand moved back up and slipped into his shirt, her fingers caressing the light muscles and coming to rest over his rapidly thudding heart. She bent her head down to lick at the water droplets that ran over his skin and collected in the hollow of his throat.

She began to unbutton his shirt, trailing her fingers over his pale skin as it was exposed inch by inch. He groaned as it was removed and she began planting kisses over his chest, her tongue occasionally darting out to lick at the damp skin. She moved on to his tights, pushing them down over his narrow hips and down over his firmly muscled thighs. On the way back up she ran her fingers over him, leaving trails of heat wherever she touched him.

"Enough." Jareth growled and pulled Sarah against him, his arms firmly around her waist. His legs, weakened by Sarah's assault on his senses, threatened to give out from under him. He moved so that they were supported by the marble side of the tub. Sarah realized that she could no longer reach the bottom. Jareth's knee came up between hers so that she was supported and he lowered his head to nuzzle and bite gently at her throat. He moved steadily downwards till he reached her creamy breasts, running his tongue over the skin and sucking and nipping at the hard nipples. Sarah threw her head back and moaned. The combined pleasure of Jareth's mouth on her and his knee pressing against the rapidly growing ache between her legs was intoxicating.

Jareth skimmed his hands over Sarah's ribs and down her sides to her hips, the wet slide of leather against her skin driving her senses into overload. One hand ventured down further, stopping just above where she needed it most. She opened her eyes to see him watching her, drinking in her fervent responses to his velvet caresses. "Please," she whispered, brushing her lips over his, "please Jareth…" He pressed his lips to hers, drinking in her cries as he pressed one finger into her heat. His thumb joined in rubbing against her. Steadily he upped the pace until Sarah was twisting and thrusting her hips into his hands, seeking release. Sarah trailed one hand down and took hold of him. His hiss against her skin caused her to grin evilly as she began to stroke him, keeping in time with his finger inside her. She trailed her fingers over his length, squeezing gently and rubbing her thumb over the tip. Suddenly his finger was gone from her and Jareth's length was pressed against her inner thigh. She curled one long leg over his hip and positioned herself.

She cried out as he pressed into her, feeling herself stretch around him and then she moaned into his neck as he stopped, completely sheathed within her. Jareth growled deeply and moaned as he started to move slowly, the white hot heat of her surrounding him. Sarah shuddered and thrust her hips against his, urging him on. Jareth began to move faster, his tongue duelling with hers, the wet leather of his silky gloves caressing her breasts. Sarah brought up the other leg to curl around his waist. She tore her lips from his and gasped for breath. "Please Jareth…faster…Oh god, harder…please, oh, yes, just there!" Jareth did as she asked, his breath bursting hotly over her skin and pounding into her, fervently seeking release. He felt it start at the base of his spine and rocket up into his skull, white hot, blinding pleasure. His thrusts slammed into her as his back arched and a desperate moan ripped through his throat. The feeling of him slamming into her and moaning her name in ecstasy tipped Sarah over the edge and she clenched around him, her release rushing through her in waves of pleasure.

Sarah didn't know how long they stayed there, treading water and murmuring barely audible words of love against each others flushed skin. Eventually Jareth drew away and led Sarah out of the tub, a supporting arm around her waist. She clung to him as her knees threatened buckle beneath her. Jareth wrapped her in a large fluffy towel and swept her off her feet to hold her against him. She rested her head against his chest, the warmth of him soothing her. He slipped the towel away before placing her gently under the thick covers of his bed.

Sarah watched as he towelled himself off and slipped into the bed beside her. She snuggled up to him and he wrapped an arm around her, his chin on her head. She sighed contentedly and nuzzled into the skin of his throat, her fingers absently playing with the damp strands of his hair until she drifted into oblivion. Jareth pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Sleep well, my beautiful little Queen…" He watched the stars sparkle over the Labyrinth and drifted off, feeling truly peaceful in the arms of his love.


End file.
